Skyrim Quests
by Lyoko498
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories about the Dragonborn on his adventures and his life at home. R&R


Skyrim Quests

(A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be a collection of one-shots and multi-chaptered short stories staring an OC Dragonborn, and yes I know Sophie wasn't in the orphanage, just roll with it. I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading. Lyoko498)

Sophie sat by the window, watching to see if her friend has returned after all this time. She sat in her dirty red dress, her brown hair brushed by Constance this morning. 'It's been so long,' thought the orphan, 'Since you came. Since Gerlod the Kind was _alive_.'

One and a Half Years Earlier:

A man came into the orphanage. Constance looked at him. A young Imperial man, clean shaven, black hair and brown eyes. He wore plain brown robes, with a steel sword by his side, knapsack on his back, and a book under his arm. "Hello, I heard this was an orphanage," said the man.

Constance nodded, "It is, but I'm afraid that you can't be here, Gerlod the Kind doesn't like visitors..." The man looked confused, asking again if he's in an orphanage. "Yes, but despite what her name states she's actually a bi-..."

"Girl!" shouted a harpy-like voice from the other room, "Get over here!"

"C-coming Gerlod!" the woman stammered. The man just leaned slightly to the left to peer through the door.

"Get these two little bastards into the back! I'm about to teach these work shirkers a lesson they won't soon forget!" She held a little girl's wrist in her bony hand, snapping for Constance to grab a boy. The man walked into the room and bumped into the old woman. "What in Oblivion do you want?" demanded the crone.

"I believe I know what to do with these children Gerlod...hand them to me." Gerlod hesitantly handed the girl to him and told Constance to give him the boy. The man said, completely straight faced, "I know just what to do." Constance lead them to the back and was about to follow when the man said, "I have no need for company."

He slammed the door behind them. The back was a small wooden area, with some room to move, but no way to run from their beatings. The children stood with their hands against the wall, eyes closed, waiting for their beating.

They heard footsteps approached them before hearing the man kneel besides them. "Hey," he said softly, "No need to be scared of me, you understand? Now...let's see what I managed to pocket from the old broad."

The children opened their eyes and saw that the man was now taking out a sweet roll and a honey-nut treat. "Hope she wasn't hungry," said the man, "Here you two are. May I know your names?"

"I'm Sophie," answered the girl, politely taking the sweet roll.

"Aventus" replied the boy, grabbing the honey-nut treat by its stick.

The two sat and ate the stolen treats in silence as the man walked up to the door, holding the handle to ensure no one catches them. "Excuse me mister?" asked Sophie, "But why are you doing this?"

The man looked at her and gave a slight smile, "My name is Aiden. And I know how you two feel. I'm an orphan too. And you two don't deserve to be treated like that...none of you do."

And like that the three just started talking, even getting Aiden to tell them a story, one of his adventures from his past. The kids were captured by every word of the man's exploits as a thief.

"I crept through the house, making sure that no one heard me. I was after a sapphire circlet encrusted with jade and pearls. It crept past the bedrooms. I stopped! I heard a creak of floor boards, someone was stirring. I quickly dived into the shadows as Sword-Forger left his room. I waited for 15 minutes to makes sure he wasn't coming back soon. So I crept to his bed, pulled out the safe slowly..."

Just then Aiden felt the door begin to move towards him, causing him to lean on it, using his weight to keep it closed. "Let me in outsider!" snapped Gerlod. Aiden didn't respond and simply licked a little icing on his thumb from the sweet roll. He then placed a hand in his knapsack and to the children's surprise pulled out a staff much longer than they thought could possibly fit. The crystal was damaged and wasn't going into combat anytime soon.

Aiden managed to stab the broken crystal into the door at and angle the caused the staff to dig into the ground if the door was force, effectively holding it in place. "Open this door!" snapped Gerlod.

He noticed that the kids were done eating, took the stick from Aventus and said, "OK Sophie, Aventus, I need you two to act like you're hurt OK? Cry, scream, do whatever got it?"

The two nodded and began to cry. Aiden didn't question why they managed to do it so quickly, and regained his stoic composure from earlier. He removed his staff and confronted Gerlod, "It is done."

"Not yet it's not!" snapped the elder woman.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked, his stoicism dropping slightly.

"These little piles of scrib jelly stole things off my person! Now get out of my way!" She shoved Aidan to the side, pulling a dagger from his pocket. "This is for the children who don't behave!" She grabbed for Aventus, who sprinted to the left, and managed to make a break for the door leading back inside, before reaching the exit. The Gerlod redirected her attention to the girl paralyzed with fear as the older woman. "Time for your punishment you little thief!"

She raised her hand over her head and plunged it down, aiming for the girl's arm. Sophie closed her eyes expecting the pain of the dull blade slicing through her arm, only for it to never come. Sophie opened her eyes and saw that Aiden has caught the woman's wrist. He applied pressure causing the woman to drop her dagger before delivering a devastating right hook to Gerlod's right cheek bone, her nose and right eye.

The woman stumbled backwards, touching the trickle of blood sliding down her nose, as her vision blurred slightly. "By the Nine...how dare you!"

"Easy, like this!" Aiden replied, giving her another right hook.

A sharp, cold pain pierced Aiden's shoulder, as her narrowly avoided a second ice spike. Gerlod glared at the man. "Oh you are kidding me...I thought that was just a rumor!" groaned Aiden, as he realized the the woman was indeed a magic user.

The woman shot a lighting bolt, sending Aiden flying against the wall, and draining him of a bulk of his magicka. Gerlod smirked, aiming an ice spike at Sophie. "Time for the extra beating I promised all you worthless milkdrinkers."

Purple energy appeared besides her, revealing a flame atronach, then beside it, a wolf like familiar. "Where in Oblivion did these come from?"

"Those are mine actually." said a voice from behind. Before she could do anything, she felt a blade on her neck, and can feel a poison on the blade. The poison she carried on her person. She also noticed an empty magicka potion on the ground

"Listen here you bitch," Aiden demanded, "If I catch wind that you hurt this child, or any other orphan under your "care", I will return, and I will end you. I don't care if it's with my blade, my spells, or my bare hands. I will even drag you down to the Deadlands myself if I must...now I will let you go, I'm going to leave, and you leave Sophie be. Do I make myself clear?"

Gerlod nodded, cursing under her breath. Aiden looked to Sophie, "You go in first." Sophie entered the building first. Aiden then threw the woman against the wall and followed her inside, closing the door, then blocking it with a chair. He called out to the door, "Let's see how you like it with the familiar!" Of course Aiden wasn't going to kill the woman, he only killed in self-defense.

"Now, let me finish that story for you Sophie..."

It was eight when Aiden finished his story, "And that's how I got here little one."

"But why did you come to the orphanage?"

Aiden answered, "Well as I told you, I'm an orphan too. And Gerlod's cruelty is known throughout the city, so I decided to see if I can do something about that. Don't know if I managed to change her ways but at least she knows that her actions are not ignored."

Aiden got up and said goodbye to Sophie. "Do you really have to go?"

Aiden sighed, kneeling again, "Yes I do. I'm sorry Sophie. But I'll try to come by and visit again."

Sophie looked up at her new friend, "Promise?"

Aiden smiled, "Promise." He gently kissed the top of her head and left something in her sleeping hands. He stood up, let Gerlod back in, keeping a conjuring spell in hand in case the woman would try anything funny, before leaving. He went outside and met up with the others.

"May the gods damn you Aiden!" snapped Leggate Nero Vitus, the man who was to keep Aiden out of trouble now that he's out of prison, "Do you think your little fight with Gerlod the Kind wouldn't spread fast as the wind?!"

Aiden smirked, " Scold me later."

Present:

Sophie remembered the next day just as clearly. During that night, someone broke in and killed Gerlod the Kind. While the killer was never found, there was much rejoicing. They all knew that it was the Dark Brotherhood, summoned by Aventus, who have occasionally mentioned it in the past. The moons have begun to rise and the sun to set. From the room came Constance and the man in heavy robes and a blue mask, who came to take her away. "Did he show?" asked Constance.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "No."

The man merely said, "I'm sorry Sophie. But it's time to go."

She looked up at the stranger and said, "Yes sir." She took the man's hand and followed him outside, to the stables and the carriage that'll take them to somewhere else. The man picked her up and went to the driver.

"Where do you want to go?" asked the driver.

"Markarth."

"Climb on back. We'll be there in a bit." The man thanked the driver and sat besides his new daughter. He looked down at her.

"What's the matter my child?" he asked gently. The child looked up at the mask man.

"I just wished I could've seen my friend before I had to leave the orphanage." she answered. She took something from her pocket and handed it to the man. It was an golden necklace with the word "Sunshine" on the back. The man gently took it and held it up to the moonlight.

"Tell you what Sophie. Why don't you take off my mask for me?" said the man, giving the child her necklace back. Sophie looked at her adopted father strangely. She asked why she would want to do that.

"You'll see." responded the man. He picked her up and balanced her feet on his knees. Her small hands found the edges of the mask under the hood. She gently pulled it off.

The face was unmistakable. He's grown a scruffy beard and a mustache, his eyes seemed to be aged despite still being young, but it was him. Her father was Aiden. He smiled, "Come to me my beloved daughter." The two hugged until Sophie fell asleep on his lap. The moons were high when Aiden said to his sleeping child, "We're home."

(A/N: Yeah corny ending is corny. Sorry if you didn't like it. I hope you guys still stick around for the other shorts. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if you didn't and thanks just for reading. Lyoko498)


End file.
